Bad Moon Rising
by DantesDarkAngel
Summary: What if dean had a secret and no one knew it...until now? what if it wasn't a gift?what if it was a curse? could this be the destruction of the winchester brothers or will it bring them together giving them the strength to kill yellow eyes? read and revie
1. Voice of Rage and Ruin!

**Bad Moon Rising!**

**what if dean had a secret not even Sammy knew about?... the demons caught up with them and he might just reveal deans secret...or dean might just reveal it? how will Sam deal? what will dean do?**

**DISCLAIMWE: I IN NO FORM OR FASHION OWN SUPERNATURAL BUT THE BLACK WOLF IS MINE!**

"_what the hell dean...your... your...your a Damn"  
_

Samuel Winchester groaned in pain as he felt his insides being ripped out... he raised his head and met the yellow eyes of the demon that had killed his mother and his Jessica.. he spit blood into the demons face who just smirked"now now Sammy boy..I'm not going to kill you...yet.. i want to tell you about your big brother dean, he has been keeping a secret from you... and your father..."

Sam stared into the demons eyes and clenched his jaw."your lying."he stated"you bastard demons lie. dean doesn't keep secrets from me." the demons smirk grew as he glanced at dean."now now...what makes you so sure sammy? he'd keep a secret if it changes the fact that hes not human."he laughed as they heard a deep growl that sent a shiver down Sammy's back.."now Deano you might want to put a collar on before you scare poor Sammy shitless."

A snarl and Sam glanced and seen his brother, his sandy blonde hair was slightly longer and his normal green eyes were taking on a golden glow and a snarl was on his face as the demon laughed"you can't break out of my hold you pathetic sac of meat...".

"shut up you yellow eyed sonofabitch"his voice was a growl as Sam stared at him and then looked at the demon..who was still smirking." nope sorry Dean a cat doesn't have my tongue."he cocked his head at dean as the growl became louder and the demon smirked as Sam seen amber eyes glowing from Deans face and then the demon purred"showtime. watch Sammy.. look at what your brother really is!"

and then Deans back arched and a snarl vibrated the room as Sam watched as muscles bulged and he heard the bones cracking as Dean's body rearranged. he watched as the normally playful grin was stretched and a snout pushed its way from Dean's face and his ears travel to the top of his head and point.. suddenly Dean yelled and arched his back as his legs cracked the seams of his jeans as they pushed backwards into a doggish form and his hands clenched as they became huge paws as fur sprouted from Deans tannish skin and the clothes dean wore fell and he arched again as his ribs reformed and more white fur sprouted from his skin.. soon enough a overly large white wolf was being pressed against the wall and wild,pissed amber eyes glowed in the direction of the demon.

the demon smirked"you see Sammy your brother is a werewolf!"he laughed at seeing Sam's pale face and then grinned as dean whimpered slightly seeing the way Sam was looking at him...

then there was gun fire and the demon winced and the hold on dean was suddenly loosened and the white wolf landed on the ground.standing even in height with the 6'5 body the demon was inhabiting and it smirked as it leapt onto the demon and then demon was pinned under the huge white wolf .

the wolf snarled and the demons face seemed to pale as dean sunk his fangs deep into the demons throat and ripped. moments later sam dropped to the ground and just stared at the white wolf and then John Winchester walked through the door and the white wolf jumped and backed away as john stared at it. the amber eyes were now a deep green of deans and held pain,worry, and fear... john looked at the body of the man and his eyes widened" bastard werewolves"he growled and lifted his gun and started to pull the trigger as the wolf continued backing away.

"DAD NO! its Dean don't shoot him!" Sam yelled as John frowned and looked at Sam."son are you going crazy. Dean's human he's not a monster!"at that the wolf's ears folded and it moved and grabbed Deans clothes and turned and leaped out the window as Sam lunged slightly"DEAN NO GET BACK HERE!" he yelled as John fired just as it disappeared missing it.

john was confused as hell."Sammy,if this werewolf is dean. then we have to kill him."he stated.outside he was calm and collected but inside he was raging. he didn't want...no he shouldn't kill his eldest son even if he was a were..." dad no! he's not a monster. he hasn't killed anyone! he's still dean!" "dammit Sam hes a werewolf isn't that enough??"he snarled back at Sam who glared at him."i will not let you kill my brother.hell you shouldn't want to kill your own damn son! he's still your flesh and blood!"

"NO SON OF MINE IS A MONSTER.THAT'S NOT DEAN ANYMORE SAM. I WILL KILL HIM AND YOU'LL THANK ME LATER WHEN I'M SAVING YOUR LITTLE ASS FROM BEING EATEN!" he snarled as Sam sneered"i trust myself with Dean more then you even if hes a werewolf. i don't care. he's always been there for me you bastard. i don't even know how long he's been a were. and now thanks to you Steve McQueen. i don't know where the hell he is, i want to know if he's alright"sam went from being pissed to worried.

John sighed and looked at Sam and frowned"are you alright?"he said softly. "i'm fine."Sam snorted and then jumped softly as his cell phone went off..he frowned and looked at the number and flipped it open "DEAN WHAT THE HELL" he heard a wince."_Sammy calm down. don't get your panties in a bunch"D_ean snorted from the other line as Sam growled and Dean cut in" _HEY thats my thing.i do the growling here sparky_".Sam sighed"what the hell Dean..your a damn...werewolf." he heard Dean scowl into the phone "_i prefer Loupamerican_"he smirked as Sam sighed"where the hell are you dean. i want answers.. WHY WAS YOU KEEPING IT FROM ME AND DAD!" at that dean went quiet."_i was afraid...afraid of what dad just did_..." Sam frowned"What did he do Dean..."Sam questioned as he heard dean sigh.."_he disowned me Sam. didn't you hear him? i know i did.i didn't want to tell anyone because i'd be left alone. no family. be a lone wolf_"he snorted at the irony. "_and now my own dad is gonna hunt me down.I'm so screwed_."

John listened quietly from Sam's side and started"Dean?"he stated quietly. "yes"Dean murmured from the phone."where are you?" at that they heard a something tap on the window and glanced up and seen him wave dressed in his clothes."outside the window." he said simply into the phone."now Sammy if dad pops me full of silver please promise me you'll take care of the impala. don't eat in her..don't dirty her up and I WILL HAUNT YOUR ASS IF YOU TAKE OUT THE TAPE PLAYER!" he growled into the phone before he hung up. he then waved at Sam from the window with a grin and turned and walked around to the door and walked in.he glanced over at John who was seated on the bed and then he hummed as he sat down on the couch and leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head with a sigh."so Sammy shoot."he said simply as Sam looked at him with a frown."college boy i mean talk!"he snorted as Sam scowled at him."how did this happen and how have you kept it from me?" he demanded as Dean grinned"simple. i kept it from you because I'm just that damn good"he smirked deviously as his green eyes glowed in humor and amusement as Sam sighed."alright how did it happen?"

Dean got a thoughtful look on his face."well.it happened about a month after you left for college and dad let me go out on a hunt...i was hunting for what we thought was just a routine pissed off spirit but their was more.the dogs were controlled by it. and I'm not talking about the demonic Chihuahuas..I'm talking about demonic German Shepherds, Rottweilers, Dobermans,hell throw in a bull dog and we'd had a poker game!"he grinned slightly as Sam sighed"Dean enough with the jokes and talk your not funny."

Dean growled and glared at him."I'm funny,your sense of humor is just off"he stated and then he continued"i couldn't take all the dogs. i'd kill 10 and 15 would replace them.damn things..."he muttered a scowl on his face."then they surrounded me and i didn't have a baseball bat to play fetch... they went Cujo on me"he muttered"damn near tore me apart. i managed to escape and get to the impala and plow their asses over..."he then grinned"didn't get a scratch on her either! then i made it back to the hotel. first thing i did was fall onto the bed "he shut his eyes and yawned lazily." then when i woke up i was bandaged, running a fever,and dizzy"he muttered crossing his arms."and their was this huge black wolf seated in-front of me,her head was cocked and a pair of beautiful blue eyes was looking into mine. i tell ya Sammy. those eyes were hot! they be even hotter on a woman"he grinned. "she had a beautiful voice too. soft and melodious, yet sexy and sweet all into one. i bet you shes a looker!"Sam rolled his eyes."enough with the girl!" dean pouted"sour puss." and Sam cocked an eyebrow."jerk" he scowled as Dean grinned"bitch". " continue Dean."John interrupted their bickering a slight smile on his face as Dean nodded and then continued"she told me that i was dying. that the demonic poker dogs saliva"he wrinkled his nose at the word" why the hell do we say saliva? why not just spit! spit is shorter... people don't go around saying " i salivad on the ground! oh my god i just salivated on you!" Sam gave him a look"anyway. she told me that their was a way to save me. i took it. i wanted to check on Sammy and come back to dad. i didn't want to die and leave you guys alone. so the next thing i know the black wolf trots over and bites into my ankle. hurt like a bitch too.. damn her sharp teeth. the next day i woke up i was completely healed,and in excruciating pain."he winced slightly.

"does it always hurt"Sam asked curiously as Dean shook his head"nope. all these years I've damn well perfected it. earlier the demonic bastard pushed my anger and willed the transformation on.that's why it hurt..usually i can just."he shut his eyes and then opened them and they glowed the same amber."think about it and i shift. clean as pie. even keep my clothes on after i change back. the type of werewolf that bit me was a Loup Garou. different then our werewolves. our werewolves are like pansies to them."he smirked.

"we have two forms."he hummed"well three technically. human,wolf, and hybrid. the wolf that bit me told me that the only way to change someone was if they were on the brink of death. thats how the magic works. she told me she was around 500 years old,said she was the oldest she knew.she also had these powers, telepathy,pyrokinesis. she did had telekinesis but she gave it to someone"he hummed and then glanced behind Sam and a pillow wacked him in the head as Sam jumped and glanced behind him. he seen the pillow laying innocent on the ground and frowned and looked over and seen Dean grinning and John shaking his head."i take it she gave it to you? how the hell have you been hiding all this from me?"he demanded as Dean smirked"besides the fact that i'm just good. i use it when your not around. i shift in the bathroom. i have to every once in a while or it will hurt the next time i do. the spoon bending i use to change the radio when i'm driving,your just not observant enough sammy"he grinned.

"anyway i kept it quiet simply because... i just did."he said softly glancing out the window. then over at john"are you still going to shoot me? it won't work."he said quietly." it'll hurt like a bitch yeah. but silver doesn't really kill Loup Garou,you see we are like... a Corvette while the other werewolves are...a slug bug."he grinned."we got the looks, the power, the speed, and they got the ugliness and uselessness"Sam snorted but continued to look at John who cracked a smile"no."he stated simply watching Dean. who smiled happily. "now that we are done with this touching ...episode of the Gilmore girls...what do we do now, cause... i want to sleep." with that he rolled over as he rolled they watched as his clothes was replaced by fur and the white wolf returned but smaller and it curled up and glanced up at them and winked at them before he placed his tail over his nose and fell asleep lightly snoring..

"you know he looks kind of cute like a white German Shepherd or something"Sam stated and glanced over at John who was walking toward Dean. he watched as his father ran a hand over Dean's ear and the ear twitched slightly as John nodded."he looks almost innocent."he stated as Sam nodded "what made you change your mind dad"he asked quietly as John looked at him."he's my son Sam. i was disgusted at first thinking he was a werewolf but now... hes not evil"he snorted."he looks more like a stuffed polar bear that you used to have as a baby."he smiled slightly as the wolf's ear twitched again and it raised its head and scowled up at him the emerald eyes were not amused and seemed to be offended it as it growled and then grinned and licked the hand and lightly nudged it.

he then scowled and gave him a look that said"let me sleep!!" and John chuckled and then shrugged as the wolf then returned to his tail and fell asleep..

John shook his head and went back to sitting on the bed and glanced over at Sam."well... we've got some time to kill..what do you want to talk about."he frowned. Sam shrugged and shut his eyes leaning against the couch. he sighed and glanced over at dean and shook his head. he still couldn't get over the fact that his son was a were..hell Loup Garou what the hell ever he still turned into an animal ...thing... sam fell asleep and soon john stood up and and looked at Sammy then at dean.he quietly exited the motel room. He was confused as hell and part of him still wanted to hunt dean and kill him but he couldn't allow himself to hurt his son. He had to leave or he would end up killing dean. Now he was getting ready to start his truck and he glanced in the back window then he grunted in pain and fell forward as he was knocked out by a gloved fist as it connected with his temple...

**with Dean..**

Dean was the first to wake up and he yawned hugely and stretched his body and gave a wolfish grin.he'd finally gotten his little thing off his chest and he was extremely happy that Sammy took it well but a part of him was hurt with the way his dad reacted. '_damn'_he thought glancing at where his father had sat and he growled loudly which caused sam to jump up and trip over his long legs and tumble to the floor.Dean snorted with laughter and Sam glanced up and came nose to nose with the emerald eyes of the wolf and he scowled "Dean what the hell?"

the wolf grinned and licked Sammy's nose who jumped back and wrinkled his nose in disgust"gross man"

Dean turned human dressed in his normal attire of well worn jeans,a black AC/DC shirt and his old worn leather jacket.the only difference was his hair was a little shaggier with more spikes."Dad's gone again"Dean stated with a sigh as said clenched his jaw"figures"he muttered as Dean shrugged thinking '_its my fault anyway,dad thinks i'm a monster'_he glanced at Sam and grinned"you know Sammy their is something I've been wanting to try" at dean's tone Sam cocked an eyebrow at him...

**WHAT IS IT THAT DEANS BEEN WANTING TO TRY? LOL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIRST CHAPTER! PLEASE GIVE ME AT LEAST 3 REVIEW BY...TOMORROW AND I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY TOMORROW NIGHT!**


	2. Trouble on the Way

CHAPTER 2!

**Disclaimer:i do not own supernatural but i do own the black wolf!**

**well its chapter 2! more information then anything, but next chappy they may be some action!**

"Dean quit hanging your head out the window!"Sam growled at Dean who was in his white wolf form and had been for about an hour.Dean was barking at a convertible filled with women.he then turned around and grinned at Sammy and wiggled his furry eyebrows.Sam rolled his eyes" whatever white fang,anyway we have a new job, the town is Evansville,Texas(IMAGINATION) just out of Dallas i think its vampires, death toll of at least 5 people every week and 200 missing people from miles around.the dead are always covered in bite marks and headless."

Sam continued"Some believe its a cult and some its a serial killer gone more pyscho."

Dean morphed back wolf and sighed" I tell ya Sammy thinking just keep getting weirder and weirder next thing you know we will be dealing with a haunted circus,complete with the ghost of the bearded lady's husband and psycho the clown and Milly the mischievous midget!"he rolled his eyes."God help us if we suddenly meet the seven dwarfs."Deans shiver became a grin."MM Snow White"he purred then growled"The fabric softener bear,still gonna hunt that little bitch down"

Sam rolled his eyes"what did snuggles ever do to you?"

Dean shivered as he glanced at Sam "Nightmares Sammy-boy That bitch is a pedophile!" Sam began laughing as dean pouted then groaned hearing"Wake Up Call"(maroon 5.. i think). "Sam you and your fag music"he hissed"your ruining my car,SCARRING HER FOR LIFE!" and Sam retorted"not all of us are mullet rockers Dean."

"bitch"Dean curled his lip up at sam and Sam just grinned"jerk."

Dean just rolled his eyes and looked out the window and turned at Sam's voice"if you don't like it then go back to sleep"he stated as Dean rolled his eyes"god your bossy"and then he proceeded to lean back in the seat and shut his eyes.

he woke up to the sound of a door opening,he sat up and looked out at Sammy getting out" so Sculley where are we at?"he grinned as Sam decided to play along"well Mulder we are at a motel"he said pointed at a blinking motel light."get your stuff out fluffy"at that Dean growled darkly at Sam that sent a shiver down Sam's back and caused him to jump."I'm not fluffy, I'm a bad ass wolfman Samuel!show me some damn respect"he growled it out. Dean noticed Sam's jump and he grinned"Whats wrong Sammy?afraid of the big bad wolf?"he laughed as Sam snorted.

"come on Fifi get your bag,I'm tired and the locals have been seeing a black dog looking creature,its built like a wolf,i think it might be your little wolf friend"as Sam spoke Dean perked up and grinned"i still think that she has to be one hott babe because hell she made a gorgeous wolf! her fur was so soft and ooh Sammy look for someone with glacier blue eyes"

Dean glanced up at the glowing moon and laughed"for some ironic reason...her name is Luna."

**we finally know the name of our mysterious wolf.**

**give me at least 5 reviews total and the next chapter will be tomorrow evening! or maybe later tonight. i'm trying to split the chapters or else it will be just a huge 3 chapter and i'd like to get at least 10 chapters.lol. enjoy!**


End file.
